Tap Tap Tap
by MissKittyFisher
Summary: Jenna looks for the sound of silence on her lunch break, but finds anything but... First part, slightly smutty but not much yet ;) Jenna, Emily, Paige...
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang for recess, and in under a second what had previously been a semi-manageable stream of controlled and finite sounds suddenly erupted into an intolerable onslaught of babbling noises coming from every direction which way possible. Jenna Marshall slowly pinched the bridge of her nose in controlled exasperation, rubbing the soft skin lightly in an attempt to ease the ever-present tension from the constant pinch of those big, black sunglasses. Letting out an almost inaudible sigh, she reached down the side of her leg and made contact with the correct end of her extendible cane.

Life had, in high-school-girl terms, been an absolute bitch, ever since possibly the biggest bitch in all of creation had decided to take the idea of fireworks a step too far and in the process, ended up taking her sight too. Jenna shivered as her memory flashed back to that night. The choking smoke, the searing heat rising from the flames, the bangs going off all around her and the strange low hiss of crackling fire that, strangely, sounded like rain as she had slipped out of consciousness. Alison DiLaurentis may very well be happily dead and thoroughly buried in Rosewood Cemetery, but Jenna would lose her sight all over again if it meant she could get her hands on that smarmy blonde bitch one more time. She'd kill her herself. Slowly. With a lot of pain. And something specific to her eyes. Just for good measure. The thought bought a small smile to the corners of her mouth.

"Jenna, class is finished."

She was blind, not retarded. "Thanks Mr Fitz. I was just waiting for the crowds to leave."

"No problem. Don't forget to turn your essay in by the end of the week. If you need any help, let me know."

She turned her head in the direction of his voice, his clean, crisp, slightly yummy voice. "I'll be sure to."

She rose slowly, edging out of her seat, pulling the strap of her satchel across her shoulder and reaching out with her stick, her third eye, tentatively tapping the way she'd been taught to over a year ago. Clear a pathway, they'd told her, extend yourself through the cane and try to see with it. There'd been more than one occasion when she'd tried to hit them with it, even if they were trying to help. Over a year of being a freak, over a year of being dependent on other people, over a year of having a permanent soundtrack to her own movement, the tap, tap, tap of that fucking cane. Tap, tap, tap, she moved forward and out of the class, feeling the edge of the doorway, running through the mental map of the school layout in her mind's eye to work out which direction, how many steps, where were the steps, the bins, the start of the lockers, which door was the stationary cupboard and which one the languages lab? Tap, tap, fucking tap.

Garrett had called before school started, asking to meet her for lunch. She'd declined politely at first, then when he became irritatingly persistent, with more force. It wouldn't do to tell him to fuck off right now, while there was still so much to figure out. Until she could see again, she needed him. See again. The thought sent a small shiver through her, a thousand bumps rising up on her skin. If the surgery worked, it might be like it had never happened. But she was getting too far ahead of herself. She'd learnt the hard way not to put faith in anything until it was hard, fast and concrete. She put that thought to the back of her mind, only to arise when she was truly alone and truly felt safe.

Someone banged into the side of her suddenly and she felt her bag crash to the floor. Cursing internally she lowered herself down, feeling and fumbling to find if the contents had spilled out.

"OMG Jenna! I'm _so_ sorry!"

Mona. Great.

"Don't worry about it."

"I didn't see you there… I mean… shit… of course I could see you there, I just…"

Jenna cut the bumbling blueberry of a girl off with a dismissive wave of the hand. "It's fine. Just help me pick my things up ok?"

She heard the girl relax. "Of course!" She counted the distinct scrapes of different objects running across the soft brown leather material and metal zippered opening. "So, how are you?" Small talk. Really Mona? She could only imagine what the girl looked like now compared to when Jenna had first moved into Rosewood, or as it was made epically clear at the time, Alison's territory. Back then Mona had been a bit of a mouse, a cute mouse yes but so timid and deferent. Now there was an edge to her conversation, a bounce to her voice, a temerity that smacked of finally fighting for one's place in the school's social pecking order. Had the demise of one Queen Bitch merely opened the way for the rise of another?

"I'm fine, thanks." She felt Mona rise. "You forgot to put my lip gloss in." She heard the startled gasp that Mona made then quickly tried to stifle.

"Gosh! Yes!" One, two, three, four, five, yes you've pretended to look around the floor long enough. "Here it is. Silly me!" That ridiculous giggle and she could almost feel the air vibrating from the wiggle that the younger girl was probably giving to go along with. "Have a great day!"

Moron.

Where should she have her lunch today? Sitting on the stoop where she could listen in on snippets of random conversation as nameless students passed her by warily? In the cafeteria garden, where she could freak out Spencer and co? In her car, where she could wind up the windows and turn on the radio, drowning the rest of the world out if just for one single hour? None of those appealed to her today. She needed fresh air but she also needed some semblance of silence, so reaching her cane duly forward, swishing gently this way then that way, she made her way down towards the back of the Aquatics Center.

As ever, there was the low drone of the pool machinery coming from one of the lower vents close to the floor. The chemical scent of chlorine had an oddly soothing effect on her, the gentle humming of pool cleaning equipment at work providing a ambient soundtrack to her meal. She sat down carefully, dusting the ground underneath her before opening her satchel and reaching in for the apple and bag of nuts. Habitually, she cracked each one open, before laying the shells out in a small, circular design out to her side. She couldn't remember exactly when she'd started doing it, but it was almost second nature now. She let out a long, low breath, and relaxed into her private thoughts.

She was rudely interrupted by the sound of a heavy exit door opening up into the alleyway, the hinges groaning, shuffling steps and nervous giggling announcing the arrival of one… no, two people. Catching her breath, she waited for the intruders to vacate the premises, leaving her to her much preferred own company. The shoes shuffled some more, a girl's laugh erupted and then was swiftly stifled by what sounded like a hand across a mouth.

"Sh!"

The other one muffled something against the skin.

"Paige! Be quiet! Someone might hear us!"

Jenna's ears pricked up. It was Emily Fields, one of Spencer's gang, the swimmer, the lesbian one.

Again the muffled sound, and laughter.

"I mean it! If I move my hand away, you have to promise to be quiet."

Paige must have signaled her submission because a second later there came a heavy outpouring of air.

"Jeez Emily. There's no one here."

Jenna stayed stock still. There must be something blocking her from their view, and there was no way on this green earth that she was going to reveal herself. Awkward much?

"I've been thinking about you all morning," the Paige girl whispered heatedly.

You have got to be kidding me, Jenna thought exhaustedly. Seriously?

"What have you been thinking about?"

Emily's voice was lower than normal, Jenna registered, a husky tone that she hadn't heard from her before.

"Stuff."

Oh please. How old was this Paige, 12? Jenna racked her brain to remember who this one was. Was she a swimmer as well? It wasn't a voice that Jenna had trained herself to pick out from the crowd.

"What kind of stuff?" Emily almost growled, and Jenna found herself biting her lower lip in expectation.

"I was thinking about you kissing me," Paige said, a tremor in her voice, almost as if she was uncertain of the response she might get. "I was thinking about your tongue inside my mouth."

"Go on."

"I was imagining what it would be like it you took me outside of school, against a wall like this, with everyone around but no one watching."

Jenna heard the thud of a body slammed up against the wall and a soft groan emitting from one of the two mouths as the other pressed up against it.

"Emily…" Paige uttered.

"You want me to fuck you right here against this wall?"

Jenna's mouth fell open. She'd never heard Emily Fields talk like this, she'd never heard her voice sound so… aggressive. So predatory. This was definitely a new side. She held her breath and waited for Paige's answer.

"You want me to fuck you Paige? You want me to strip you of your clothes and fuck you really slowly out here in the alleyway?"

"Please," came the whimpering whisper.

Emily's voice moved slightly. Jenna pictured her in her head, the soft skin of her lips pressed dangerously close to Paige's ear, just inches away from biting her lobe. Jenna liked this side of Emily. "Please what?"

Paige groaned heavily. "Please Emily, fuck me. I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me right here against this wall."

A noise that sounded like something landing on chainmail link. Emily must have moved away. "Strip."

There was so much authority in the girl's voice that Jenna almost began to undo the buttons of her own clothes. Instead she kept still as stone, desperate not to make any movement that might deprive her of what was unfolding right before her ears. She heard Paige's fingers fumbling with the zipper of a coat, heard the tag pulled down slowly as the other girl undressed for her lover. The thud of something falling to the floor, the coat perhaps? Jenna held her breath. Something else, what was it? Laces. Shoes, boots maybe, being taken off. Thrown off to the left, first one, then the other. Another zipper, only this time shorter, a kind of stiff sound as material was pushed down limbs. Jeans. Another thud. A popping sound, was it a shirt? Jenna almost smirked. It was probably one of those awful lumberjack shirts. What a douche. Something else, the voice was muffled again, then a small waft of air as a thin top landed close to where she was sitting. Then nothing, just breathing, heavy, heated breathing.

"I said strip," Emily's voice was much thicker now, dripping with desire.

"Everything?" Paige's was higher, almost scared.

"Everything."

Jenna heard the popping of a bra clasp, the removal of which was heralded by a soft, low sigh coming from Emily's direction.

"Everything Paige."

Either this Paige was thick as two short planks or she enjoyed being told what to do. Probably the latter. Jenna's tongue ran slowly along the length of her top lip at the thought.

"That's better. You look delicious, almost good enough to eat."

Footsteps now moved towards the brick wall, Emily's, the only one of them wearing any shoes. Or anything else for that matter.

"Spread your legs for me Paige."

A shift of feet in the dusty ground, a begging moan.

"Please Emily!"

Jenna could almost hear the smirk in Emily's voice, a new appreciation growing with every sentence that fell from her lips.

"How wet are you Paige?"

The other girl whimpered. "I'm so wet! I'm so wet for you."

"Are you sure that's for me? Are you sure that's not from the pool?"

"Why don't you taste for yourself?"

This Paige girl was going to come all by herself without Emily even touching her, Jenna mused. Her voice was desperate for Emily's touch, wavering, quivering, no doubt just like her pussy. Jenna was starting to get desperately hot under the collar. This was turning out to be a highly exceptional recess period. She craned to hear more of what was going on. All of a sudden Paige let out a guttural moan. Emily must be right there between her legs. Sure enough, when Emily spoke again, her voice was lower, closer to the ground, at Paige's hip level and Jenna's head.

"You taste fucking delicious," Emily said slowly, intent oozing from every word. "I want more."

Jenna leant her head back against the brick wall behind her and for what it was worth, closed her eyes. She didn't know what Paige looked like but she was more than familiar with Emily, Emily who she'd always thought a bit of a mouse, Emily who was turning into a lioness playing with its favourite kind of food. Heated, short pants were spilling forth from Paige's mouth while appreciative moans came from Emily's.

"Yes! Just there! Oh God Emily, just there, do it like that, don't stop, please don't stop, just little circles, do it how I like it, do it like that, oh FUCK that's good!"

Paige's moans threatened to get louder, and Jenna heard Emily's body move away. Paige's pleas fell on deaf ears until suddenly they morphed into deeper, more primitive sounds.

"Is that better baby? Is that better?"

Fuck Emily sounded hot.

"My fingers deep inside you? My fingers fucking you? You want it?"

Paige was beyond words now, begging sounds rolling indecipherably one into the other as passion took over from sense. Jenna could hear the sounds of wet juices slicking back and forth, the thud of naked flesh slamming up against the wall, the suck of Emily's fingers fucking Paige's tight little cunt again and again and again. How many fingers? One? Two? Three? Jenna's pussy began to quiver at the picture. What the fuck? She was dripping now, caught up in the sounds, the images, the words falling from Emily's mouth and into her own ears.

"That's it baby, take it hard, I'm going to fuck you so hard Paige," she ground out, her own breath coming in spurts now as she began to thrust into the girl faster and faster. Jenna imagined those slender but strong muscles born from years of training in the pool, now being put to much better use, flexing with every push, pinning flesh, pushing up against skin, taking over this girl until she was just a mess of emotional and physical delight.

"I want to come!" Paige almost screamed, "please Emily make me come!"

Jenna was biting her lip so hard now she could taste the blood.

"You want to come?"

"P…p..pleasssse…"

"You want me to fuck your clit as well as your pussy Paige?"

"Oh my G…"

As blind as she was, Jenna could see it all. She could see Emily Fields lower her mouth to her lover's thighs. She could see her fingers deep inside her pussy, slick juices coating her hand and running down her strong forearm. She could see Emily's eyes close with desire, satisfaction and possession, pressing her face in between Paige's legs, her tongue curving up and outwards, flicking swiftly and fiercely across Paige's clit. She heard the other girl lose all the breath from her body, she saw Emily immerse her face in Paige's cunt, her mouth taking up her swollen, throbbing, undulating, capitulating clitoris and unleashing the kind of orgasm that Jenna had only ever read about. It was like witnessing a volcanic eruption with your ears, only hotter than Hades and enough to make your whole body react in a way it had never done before. Jenna held her hand to her mouth and bit down on the thick fleshy pad underneath her thumb in an effort to silence her own breathing. She swore Paige was crying as she came.

Moments later and it was over. The sounds reaching her ears gradually calmed down, Paige's breathing not quite so rapid but nowhere near normal, Emily's laughter low and satisfied.

"Fuuuuccckkk…"

"You can say that again." Never had a woman sounded so sexy before, never had she sounded quite so powerful. "Get dressed, the bell's about to go off and you don't want to be late for class."

"You're not waiting?"

"I've got to speak to Aria about something." A quick kiss, from the sounds of it, and only on the cheek. "I'll call you after school, ok?"

"Ok." This Paige was an idiot.

Footsteps moving away, back towards the main school building. Emily was gone. She heard Paige shuffling about in the dirt, grabbing pieces of clothing, pulling them on in a hurry, gasping every time something rubbed up between her legs. Zippers going up the right way, buttons popping back into place, laces pulled tight and then shoved down the inside of boots for maximum speed. Footsteps again, running this time, no doubt trying to catch her up. Then finally silence; the hum of the generators, the smell of chlorine with just the faintest hint of sex, a soft breeze wafting lightly over her skin and feeling like a thousand kisses in her heightened state. Slowly she got up, her uneaten apple and a half-full bag of nuts back in her satchel, her cane now tap, tap, tapping away in front of her, a slightly amused smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. The bell rang in the distance. She'd be late. She was in no hurry. No hurry at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily gazed at herself in the bathroom mirror, slowly, methodically and rhythmically applying lip balm, lost in a daze.

"Earth to Emily, hello!"

She snapped back to consciousness to see Spencer peering inquisitively over her shoulder.

"There'll be none left at that rate."

"Huh?"

"Lip balm. You must have put half a tub on."

"Oh." She snapped the lid back on the small metal container and chucked it absentmindedly into her bag.

"Kissing."

"What?"

It was Hanna's turn to interject into her daydreams. "Kissing, you've been doing a lot of kissing. It makes your lips sore."

A snort from Spencer. "You'd have to do a hell of a lot of kissing to warrant that amount of balm."

"Well maybe she has!"

"Hello! Still here!" Emily reached into the depths of her purse, fishing around for the black eye liner before carefully applying to the rims of those deep, brown eyes. Eyes that someone could just about fall into, she's only just recently been told. She stared into them herself and wondered if you could perhaps commit suicide by drowning in your own depths.

"So things must be going well with Paige then," Hanna continued on regardless. Emily shot her friend at look through the reflective glass as she traced along her lower lash line with her mouth half open.

"Mmhmm."

Hanna rolled her eyes dramatically. "Spill the beans, Em, how's it going?"

Emily dropped the liner in her bag and smacked her lips together one final time before turning to face the three of them. "Fine, it's fine, we're all good, thanks for the ongoing concern."

She knew what they were all thinking; that Paige was, had and always would be simply a substitute for Maya. Perhaps they were right. It had crossed her mind more than once. A lot more than once. The fire she'd felt with Maya, the way her body had responded when they'd kissed, when they'd made love, the way her brain had almost completely left the building and she'd been able to lose herself in Maya's touch – it just wasn't there with Paige. She had feelings for her, yes of course she did, otherwise she wouldn't be with her, she wasn't that much of a bitch; but it just wasn't the same. Would anything ever be the same, would anyone? She sighed loudly without realizing. Hanna opened her mouth to say something further but Aria, ever the sensitive, cut in.

"C'mon Han, we're going to be late for English."

"Fine," Hanna grumbled, checking herself one last time and rummaging her hair to perfect the tumbling, tousled look that took ages but frankly, in Emily's opinion, looked like she'd just fallen out of bed.

The four of them left the bathroom, walking past the lockers and through the melee of students shoving and pushing to get to class.

"Brew after school?" asked Spencer, as they reached the corner and prepared to go their separate ways. Yes, the general consensus. Emily nodded to the rest of them and wandered over to the science department.

She really wasn't in the mood for school today, even less trying to fathom some sense of the periodic table and random elements that in all honesty, only served to remind her of Breaking Bad. If that wasn't boring enough, she also had to put up with that small bundle of irritating energy otherwise known Mona for her lab partner. The inane, constant patter that issued from her mouth was, Emily imagined, akin to what prisoners subjected to Chinese Water Torture must have suffered. It was never ending, and battered at her brain like an annoying woodpecker that tap, tap, tapped away. Sometimes Emily would close her eyes and imagine whatever random science experiment they happened to be working on going wrong and blowing her midget partner away.

"Did you finish your assignment?"

"What?" Mona's voice pierced through her thoughts and bought her back to the real world.

"Your assignment, did you finish it?"

Mona had already donned her plastic lab glasses and was peering up at her, a minute vision of loud patterns, over-sized earrings and gleaming white teeth. What a change from the librarian slash church-mouse she'd been just over a year ago.

"Yeah, I did, it's in here somewhere." She pulled out her science book, the dog-eared bunch of papers crammed into the middle. "It took me ages," she huffed.

"Me too," agreed Mona sagely. Oh please, thought Emily. After Spencer, Mona was probably the cleverest girl in the school, even though she did her damned best to hide it. She'd probably torn through those chemical equations in 5 minutes flat. It had taken Emily the best part of two hours to even wrap her head around them. Funny how some things just came so naturally and others needed so much work.

15 minutes later, she was brain deep trying to understand some garbled mess of an equation up on the board. Letters, numbers, cosigns, molecules, this to the that to the other, it made no sense whatsoever. She'd tried sneaking a couple of peeks at Mona's work, but that girl seemed to write her notes in fucking riddles, plus trying to figure it out sideways on and at an angle just made her head hurt. She wished she were sliding through the pool, cutting through the water like a fish, totally at home and at ease. In the water, everything fell into place; it came easily as speaking or walking or breathing. In the water, she knew who she was, what she was doing, what she was all about. She would have rather tried to lay eggs than do this nonsense. She sucked on the end of her pen thoughtfully, and tried to disassemble the random crap in front of her. It was at that point that Mona nudged her sharply with an elbow, practically forcing the thin plastic shaft up into the roof of her mouth.

"What the fuck Mona!"

"Isn't that your phone?" her lab partner hissed.

"What?"

"Your PHONE."

She'd been so lost in the sum that she'd failed to notice her cell vibrating busily in her bag, which had begun to jolt across the work bench with each manic buzz and was now in danger of crashing to the floor.

"Fuck!"

"Language Miss Fields!"

Emily grabbed the handle before disaster struck, and smiled apologetically up to the top of the room.

"Sorry."

"Phones off during class Emily, you know that."

"Yeah sorry, I totally forgot."

The teacher turned her back and carried on assisting someone on the front row.

"That was close," smiled Mona conspiratorially.

Emily shot her a half-hearted smile back. "Yeah, thanks." She opened the top flap of the bag and pulled out her phone. Turning her back on Mona, she punched the button.

**AND I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WATCHING… KISSES, A**

A… For fucks sake! She felt like throwing her phone through the window. Watching what? Why was it all so damn cryptic all of the time? She was about to shove the piece down in her pocket and forget about it until after class, when she noticed an attachment under the main text. Fingers shaking slightly, she tapped the small paper clip and held her breath. Seconds later, it was all she could do not to vomit.

There, in all its grainy glory, was what could only be described as a static money shot. Paige, her head thrown back, mouth open, the whites of her eyes, fully naked, Emily knelt down on the ground, her hand deep inside Paige's pussy, her face buried beneath her thighs, clothes strewn around the ground, completely and utterly laid bare for everyone to see. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, FUCK. Paige was going to kill her.

"OMG!"

Emily whirled round, clamping the phone to her chest. "Mona!"

Mona's eyes were wide open, mouth agog, leaning forward in her chair.

"So that's what you do on your lunch break," the smaller girl said, her eyes dancing with dangerous amusement. "I guess it's still technically eating out."

"What I do is none of your damn business!" Emily snapped back angrily, shaking with frustration.

Mona backed off, hands up, palms facing. "Ok, ok! Calm down. Jeez!" She looked at Emily curiously.

"Everything ok ladies?" The teacher appeared at the end of the workbench.

Mona flashed her an easy smile. "Of course! I'm just explaining to Emily part of the equation."

The teacher frowned. "Emily, you must figure these out by yourself, it's not fair to take advantage of Mona sitting next to you. Do I need to separate you?"

Emily was about to nod vigorously but Mona interjected before she could even think. "We're fine, honestly. I was only helping her understand how things work, I wasn't giving her the answer. That wouldn't really help her now, would it?"

Emily glared at Mona through angry side eyes. The brunette just flashed her another one of those irritatingly wide smiles. Emily imagined herself wiping it out with just one quick flick of the wrist. The teacher seemed suitably satisfied and wandered off.

"Paige is one lucky girl."

Emily gripped onto the phone, her knuckles whitening at the pressure. "Fuck off Mona."

"Sorry I spoke," she retorted lightly, twirling her pen between her fingers and returning to her own work.

Emily screwed her eyes up and ran her hand through her hair nervously. She was going to have to tell Paige. If she knew A at all, that picture could end up taped to every single locker in school and if she didn't give Paige the heads up, the other girl could potentially go ballistic. She'd had previous first hand experience of Paige's temper and was not willing to go there again under any circumstances. She hated A with every fiber in her body.

In the shock, the confusion running riot in her brain, the fact that someone else other than A had been watching her had momentarily escaped her attention…


	3. Chapter 3

*** FOR ORIGINAL MISS KITTY FISHER STORY '**THE PLEASURE**' HEAD TO - s/3295615/1/The-Pleasure - ***

The four of them had sauntered into The Brew as usual after school. As the door opened and fresh air blew in around them, it carried each of their respective fragrances towards her, announcing their individual characters. Usually all four amalgamated into one sickly sweet, nauseating blend. Today however, one stood out more than usual, one pricked her senses in a way that it hadn't before. As Emily Fields passed by her, there was a new, underlying tone of musky sexuality that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up and quiver. Her mouth watered without warning. Strange. She raised her cup of steaming hot, frothy coffee to her lips, and sipped delicately as she strained to hear their conversation.

"So why can't we see it then?"

"Look trust me, it's better you don't."

"Yes, but _why_?"

"_Because_! Geez Hanna, do I need to give you an explanation for absolutely everything?"

"If you can't show it to us, can you at least tell us what it is then?"

Ah, Spencer the Sensible, Spencer the Smart, always finding a solution to their problems. Jenna sneered ever so slightly as the image of Spencer flashed up in recollection at the back of her brain. Spencer the Snooty was more of an apt description. The girl was all tweed and no trousers, just pure, naked ambition layered thick across a know it all demeanour.

"I don't want to get too graphic, but basically… Look basically, it's a picture of me and Paige outside the Aquatics Center." Silence from her friends. "Together." Still nothing. Emily sighed audibly. "_Naked_."

"Oh…"

"Wow."

"Really?"

"Well I guess _technically_ only Paige is naked, but still, you know, kind of massively incriminating. Particularly with what I was doing to her."

Jenna frowned. Why the hell was Emily telling her friends about this afternoon? Was this some sort of kink she was into? Some sort of kink they _all_ were into? Had she massively misjudged the group of girls?

"How the hell did A know?"

The penny dropped immediately and Jenna sat back into her chair, listening intently.

"How should I know? How does A know anything that goes on in this town? All I do know is that she, or he, has a picture of me and Paige doing the nasty and they can do anything they want with it. Anything. They could send it to my mother, they could post it around town, they could send it to Paige's family. I'm fucked."

"Have you told Paige yet?"

A pained groan emitted from Emily's direction. "No.

"She's going to go ballistic."

"Yeah thanks for stating the obvious Aria. No, I haven't told her. I don't know how the hell I'm going to. How do you tell someone something like that? Oh, I'm sorry, but hey guess what, some psycho has a picture of you butt naked and in the act and I'm not really too sure what they're going to do with it but you can bet your sweet ass that it won't be good. Yeah, that'll go down like a lead balloon."

Jenna almost felt sorry for Emily. Almost but not quite. She still counted all four girls responsible for what had happened to her. They'd all been Alison's little acolytes, her devoted disciples, following her around and doing whatever she'd told them too like a bunch of lost fucking puppies. So if they got twisted and turned under A's vindictive little thumb? No big deal as far as she was concerned. Let them struggle and squirm. And she had to give A props for this one, it really was as juicy as hell.

"Did the message say you had to tell her?" Spencer once again trying to Sherlock her way out of the situation. Jenna rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"No."

"What did it actually say? Can we see without looking at the picture?"

She heard Emily rustle in her bag, obviously pulling out the phone and handing it to one of her friends. "Don't open the attachment," she warned, her voice edged with a slight panic but laced fully with warning.

Spencer read the text out slowly, probably for Hanna's benefit Jenna supposed. "_And I wasn't the only one watching. Kisses. A."_

Jenna tried not to splutter violently into her coffee, her fingers tightening instantly around the massive cup. She hadn't even thought of that but it made sense. If A had been able to see Emily and Paige, then she would have been in their line of sight too. Clearly in their line of sight. Fuck!

"Shit," Hanna breathed out slowly.

"Who else saw?"

"What?"

Aria repeated herself. "Who else saw? It says that A wasn't the only one. In the text. "_I wasn't the only one watching_"."

She heard a swift movement that could only have been Emily snatching back her phone. "I didn't even register that bit. I was only thinking about the picture. Who the hell was there? Who the hell was watching us?" Jenna could hear the fear and anger trembling in Emily's voice, that voice that had been so clear and deadly and precise only hours before. The slight memory made Jenna clench the top of her thighs in delight.

"You're going to have to tell Paige." Aria's glum note broke through her daydream. "You don't have a choice. A could do anything with that picture, anything at all. You have to tell her, it's not fair. It's not just you that could get hurt by that, Emily, and you know it."

Poor, poor Paige. A girl who clearly didn't know what to do with a prize like Emily, and who was now going to get a taste of A to boot. Jenna pulled her woollen sweater up around her slender neckline and shivered slightly. What the hell was A up to, and more to the point, why did she have the distinct feeling it might have something to do with her?


End file.
